Wicked Games
by kittylovesanime
Summary: Gamzee finds Vriska and takes her back to his place, looking for a lie to hide behind. Will something change for him?


We're laughing loudly, trying to hush each other as we go through Hotel Noir's halls. The hallway is dimmed, as usual, the guests and their "companions" unabashedly enjoying themselves up on the walls. The sounds of moans are a constant, but I tune them out. _I wonder if she can tune them out too…_

My girl quiets a little, her eyes slightly widening as we pass the guests by. She bites her lip and begins to slow down, but I pull her along, whispering sweet nothings to her as we get to the elevator leading to my penthouse. Once it starts to ascend, I ravage her lips with mine, pushing her up against the wall, feeling up her curves through her red coat.

"Well well well," she murmurs against my lips, "someone's a little excited."

I snicker. "CoMe On BaBy, YoU kNoW wHaT's GoInG tO hApPeN."

"Of course. As long as you're still willing to pay your price." She winks at me and swiftly gets away from me as soon as the doors open, finding herself in the middle of the large white living room. "Wow…" she breathes.

I approach her from behind, flipping on the dim lights. "YoU lIkE?" I ask, kissing her neck softly.

"Mmm…yeahhhhhhhh." She smiles up at me, then takes a step back. "Get a chair," she orders, untying the belt keeping her coat closed. I eagerly comply, fetching a folding chair from the closet nearby, settling down for the show. She takes out her iPod and puts on a familiar song, yet I don't know the name of it.

In a flash, the red coat comes off, revealing a white bodice and matching underwear paired with thigh-highs. Her red pumps attract attention, but right now my eyes are somewhere else. She slowly dances for me, being a tease. I stare at her intently, wishing that what little she has on will come off already. She motions for me to take off my shirt first, which I do, showing off my scars a little.

She kicks off her pumps, then the thigh-highs come off next, still dancing for me, her hips swishing, her hands running all over her body. _I wIsH tHoSe WeRe My HaNdS…_ She climbs on my lap, already knowing how much I want her. Her fingers trace a pattern over my chest, her dark blue eyes boring into my purple ones, slightly flinching. I wonder if she sees that flash of red passing by my eyes. "You want this?" she whispers.

I bring her closer to me, dipping a few fingers into her lace panties. "I wOuLdN't Be PaYiNg If i dIdN't."

She smirks and kisses me softly, as if I am a sweet lover. I chuckle at the irony. She reaches behind her back and unzips the bodice, revealing her torso completely…and I love what I see. I glance up at her briefly and plant a deep kiss on her lips, running a hand through her long blue-black hair before going to her chest. She returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck. _I cAn'T tAkE iT aNyMoRe._ I stand up quickly, picking her up bridal-style as I rush to my bedroom, the two of us giggling as if we're on our honeymoon.

We crash on my bed, our hands everywhere. _I wOnDeR iF sHe FeElS tHe ScArS._ The rest of our clothes come off, and before we go any further, I say, "TeLl Me YoU lOvE mE."

She looks at me for a moment, her pretty mouth turned into a small frown, but that quickly goes back to a smile as she answers, "I love you." We both know it's a lie, but it's enough for me to sink into bliss.  
~**~

"Gamzee?"

"YeS, vRiSkA?" I ask distractedly, concentrating on the cards in my hands. Eridan, Equius, and Tavros are doing the same. This round I bet all of my money on me on the table, and I'm starting to lose.

"What are these?"

I look up briefly, but I don't see her. "WhAt ArE yOu TaLkInG aBoUt?"

"The…the paintings on your walls." I freeze, but I make myself relax. _So. ShE fInAlLy SeEs ThEm._

"I'lL…I'Ll TeLl yOu LaTeR. bEsIdEs, WhY aRe YoU tHeRe? CoMe Be WiTh Me."

"Okay!" She bounds from my bedroom, wearing red lingerie tonight. The guys do a double-take at her and start shifting around in their seats uncomfortably. They're still awkward with her, even though she's been here for two weeks.

She hugs me from behind, kissing me on the cheek. She looks at my cards: a pair of twos, three sevens, and one eight. "Why don't youuuuuuuu," she gestures at the twos and sevens, "use these to make a set?"

"ToO rIsKy," I answer.

"8ut you're losing."

"I kNoW, bAbE." _BuT iT dOeSn'T rEaLlY mAtTeR; aS lOnG aS tHiS hOtEl StAyS aS mY dArK cArNiVaL._

She rubs her hands down my arms, tracing the numerous scars there. When she first saw them, she didn't need to ask where I got them from, because she already found the needles I constantly use.

"Hey Gam, tell your girl to be pretty somewwhere else, she's distractin us," Eridan says, unable to stop looking at her.

I smirk. "ThAt'S wHy sHe'S hErE. mY sEcReT wEaPoN. rIgHt, VrIs?"

"Of course, 8a8e." She proceeds to kiss me fully on the lips.

"nO FAIR," Tavros complains, coughing. I'm not sure if it's because of Vriska, or if the cocaine he just consumed is starting to get to him. Meanwhile, Vriska sits on my lap, cuddling up to me.

"TaKe It Or LeAvE iT bRo."

He grumbles, throwing out a pair of sixes and training his eyes to the floor. "yOUR TURN."

Vriska and I share a look. She pleads with her eyes to not put down the pair of twos, but it's my turn, I'm high, and I don't know what will happen next if I don't put them down. I can put down the sevens, but I don't really want to. _I'm EmPtYiNg OuT mY cArDs._ I throw the twos down, much to my girl's discontent.

The guys start sucking their teeth. "Damn Gamzee…" they curse under their breaths. I laugh, and Vriska continues to caress me.

Equius checks his watch for the time, then exclaims, "Oh my!"

"Wwhat?" Eridan asks.

"It's almost 10 p.m."

"So?"

"We always stop at this time. I have to get back to Nepeta, and you have Feferi."

Eridan sighs. "Fiiine." He sets down his cards and starts to put on his violet jacket. "Might as wwell, this guy already wwon." I let a small smile form on my lips. _ThIs IsN't A wIn, JuSt SoMe GoOd LuCk._ Equius stands awkwardly, stuffing his hands in his pockets, ready to go. They always leave at around this time, to go back to their girls, but I know they also want to avoid the show they would find once they get downstairs. At 10 on the dot, that's when the hotel really comes alive, and I'm the ringmaster.

"Are you coming, brown-blood?" Equius asks.

"uHHH…sOON," he responds, looking back at my girl. She winks at him and he blushes.

"You should go," Vriska suggests, getting off my lap.

"bUT I WANNA, uHH, sTAY," he protests. "wHAT'S THE BIG DEAL ANYWAYS?"

Eridan and Equius look at each other, then back at Tavros with worry. The first time they made the mistake of leaving after 10, they found themselves in the middle of my carnival. The prostitutes come out to play with the guests, and everyone's dressed up, the girls in sexy dresses, the guys in tuxes, wearing clown makeup. I come down at 11, if I want, dressed like a ringleader from a circus, and I throw paint at them as they worship me. They paint the walls as they dissolve into little more than carnal animals. We're all high at this point and this is most likely morally wrong, but who cares?

"I-I think you should go with us," Eridan insists, glancing at the vent in the corner. After the show begins, the moans drift up here from the vent. Equius urges Tavros to leave with them as well. Hell, even I do; he's too innocent for this scene. Sometimes I wonder why he bothers associating himself with me like this. Even my best friend, Karkat, almost never comes by here at night. _A sMaRt OnE…_

"wELL WHAT DO YOU, uHH, sAY GAMZEE?" Tavros asks.

I let out a deep breath. "I sAyY…gO hOmE bRo, It'S nOt GoOd FoR yOu To StAy NoW."

He pouts. "fINE. bUT I'LL BE STAYING, uHH, oNE OF THESE DAYS," he announces as he shrugs on his brown jacket, stealing glances at my girl.

I laugh. "RiIgHt." I scatter the cards on the table as the guys enter the elevator, saying their good-byes.

"Night!" they all say in unison just as the doors close on them and I hear it descend.

"…NiGhT." I sigh, feeling that downward spiral again. _I nEeD aNoThEr ShOt… _I get up from my chair and slump to my bedroom, Vriska following me.

"Finally they're gone," she murmurs. I flip on the lights and rummage around in the drawers for my needles. I don't respond until I find the one I want. I turn away from her, shooting the heroin into my bloodstream quickly and smoothly. _YeArS oF pRaCtIcE._

"YeAh, ThEn ThE rEaL fUn CaN bEgIn." I face her again, her beautiful image swimming a little before my eyes. I give her a lazy smile and saunter towards her. She grins brightly and leans in for a deep kiss. _ShE tAsTeS lIkE bLuEbErRiEs EvErY tImE…nOtHiNg LiKe My LaSt GiRl._

She giggles. "Yessssssss…!" Yet she pulls away. "8ut first," she walks towards the walls and points at a random spot, "what's this?" she asks. I shrug.

"I dOn'T gEt It."

"Oh Gamzee…" She flips off the light. The room goes dark for a second, but the walls start to faintly glow with the paint there. I want to flinch, but I've grown used to the images; I'm the one who drew them in the first place. I feel Vriska frowning and she points at the walls again. "What are these?"

"ThEy'Re…ThEy'Re ImAgEs." _CrUdE iMaGeS tHaT aReN't MeAnT fOr YoUr EyEs._

"I know, 8ut I don't understand." _NeItHeR dO i HoNeStLy. _I'm still not sure if I drew them while I was crazy high or while I was asleep, having a nightmare. Right then, a series of scenes flash in my mind: bodies and blood. I shake my head, forcing them out. I've always hated when this happens; it makes me feel like I'm crazier than I really am. _MaYbE i Am ThAt CrAzY…_

I shrug nonchalantly. "StUpId PiCtUrEs ThAt i'M eMbArRaSsEd To HaVe OuT iN tHe LiGhT." I stride over to turn on the lights again and run a hand down Vriska's arm. She trembles, with desire or disgust, I don't know, but I don't really care at this point. I just want her body tonight; I'm done with words.

She turns to face me, a small smile on her lips. She tilts her head, and another picture flashes in my mind-one that I thought I suppressed. I blink rapidly and those red eyes I saw are replaced with the yellow eyes of the girl in front of me. A wave of guilt passes over me, reminding me again why I'm doing this. "Gamzee…?" Vriska breathes.

"JuSt KiSs Me, VrIs." I mash my lips onto hers, pressing her against the wall, feeling her up everywhere. She tangles her fingers in my wild hair, moaning softly, matching the moans that are starting to come from the vent. "Oh wait," she says, stopping me from going any further. She moves away from me and goes to the dresser. I hear her pulling out something made of glass-it can only be her perfume. "Gotta smell good, don't cha think?" She giggles more, spraying herself. She comes back, wrapping her arms around me, pulling me in for another passionate kiss. I grope for the light switch, flipping it off again. I spin her towards the bed, loving her lips, my hands roaming over her curves. "You like the perfume?" Vriska asks innocently.

I smirk. "BaBy, I'm On ThE sHiT tHaT yOu CaN't SmElL, nOtHiNg'S gOiNg To GeT tHrOuGh," I answer before pulling off my shirt, feeling exposed again, but relieved that she can't see me clearly. "BuT tElL mE yOu LoVe Me, PlEaSe?"

I feel her bright smile through the darkness. "I love you, Gamzee." Each time she says it, it feels a little less like a lie, even though I'm paying her for it. I fall under the numbness of the drug and her body again, hoping it's the last time I need to do this.  
~**~

"Who's Terezi?" Vriska suddenly questions, pulling me out of my reverie. I was spacing out, staring at the blank walls of my room, knowing that they're still there.

"WhAt?"

"Terezi. Who is she?" She begins to pull on a white fluffy robe over herself as she gestures towards something on the nightstand.

"HoW'd YoU kNoW aBoUt HeR?"

"I found the picture Gamzee." She holds it up; it's of Terezi and I, smiling so widely, holding each other lovingly at a fair. _ThAt'S aLl GoNe NoW…_

"…My LaSt GiRl," I finally say after a long pause.

"Did you love her?"

I shrug. "I gUeSs." I get up from the bed and move towards the kitchen, pulling out a beer from the refrigerator. I check the time on the counter; it's 6:13 a.m.

I hear Vriska following me. I turn my head to find her leaning against the doorway, still holding the picture. "What happened?"

"I lEfT hEr," I respond frankly.

"Why?"

"WhY dO yOu CaRe VrIs?"

"8ecause I care a8out you," she says without hesitating. I give a loud laugh.

"PlEaSe GiRl, YoU dOn'T. yOu'Re JuSt BeInG pAiD tO sAy ThAt."

She shakes her head, making her long, wavy hair fall around her face. "I mean it."

I raise an eyebrow at her, taking a swig of the beer. "VrIsKa, I'm An AdDiCt, AnD i RuN a DaRk CaRnIvAl. YoU dOn'T-"

"I love you, okay?" she blurts. "Just tell me why you left her. Terezi."

"I sToPpEd LoViNg HeR!" I exclaim, feeling a little hollow inside. "I sToPpEd GiViNg A fUcK aBoUt HeR. tHeRe. YoU hApPy?"

The look on her face is of disbelief. "You don't mean that…"

"I dO, aLrIgHt?" It's just a lie; I refuse to admit that she's right. Vriska looks at the picture, then at me, her eyes full of tacit questions. "VrIs, BaBy, DoN't AsK sO mUcH…" I put the beer down and stride over to her, placing soft kisses on her neck, but I feel her iciness.

"What happened to you?" she questions softly. "I know this wasn't you…"

My face goes grim, and I punch the wall next to her. She doesn't react, doesn't move a muscle. "YoU dOn'T kNoW mE," I half-growl. "AnD dOn'T aCt So InNoCeNt. YoU'rE a FuCkInG pRoStItUtE, dAmMiT."

"Doesn't mean it was my first choice," she mutters, looking down at the floor. "I've always wanted to 8e something more than this. I know I'm worth more than the cash people throw at me."

"GuEsS i FoUnD tHe NeXt SaTiNe," I comment sarcastically.

"Well, you're sure as hell not the next Christian," she retorts, her eyes meeting with mine. I see fire in her eyes, and I find that to be better than the coldness.

I sigh. "BaBy, LeT's NoT fIgHt…"

Vriska moves away from me, going into the living room. "Whatever Gamzee."

"WhAt Do YoU wAnT mE tO dO?" I call out to her.

"Don't hide so much 8ehind the drugs and your carnival."

"It'S aLl I gOt." _NoW tHaT i LeFt TeReZi._

"You have me."

"I'm PaYiNg FoR yOuR lIeS." I approach her and touch her shoulder. "PlEaSe. I'm GiViNg YoU aLl I gOt, WhAt MoRe CaN yOu AsK?"

She half-shrugs and lets out a deep breath. "I think you know."

"VrIs…"

"It's fine." I see her moving to untie the belt around her waist, letting the robe drop to the floor, exposing her flawless gray skin.

"W-wHaT aRe YoU dOiNg?" I inquire, taken aback.

She gyrates her hips slowly. "I'm going to dance for you. You're paying me, right?"

"WeLl…YeS."

"Okay then." She faces me. "Come on over here and play with me." I comply, slowly dancing with her. "8ut just know…I do love you. Your money doesn't change that." _We'Ll SeE aBoUt ThAt,_ I think to myself as I lose myself in her, knowing that I might not be able to escape from myself, the way she wants me to.


End file.
